Como padre e hijo
by Korerose
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth ha cuidado del joven Bruce desde que nació, ayudándole a crecer casi como un segundo padre y estando junto a él en las buenas y en las malas. Ambos saben que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.


Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. A solo 1 minuto de nacer, Thomas Wayne le llamó entusiasmado desde la habitación. Alfred intentaba mantener la compostura. Cuatro años antes había aceptado ser el nuevo mayordomo de la familia, más por un favor que por elección propia, peo tras ese tiempo se alegraba enormemente de haber aceptado el cargo.

 _"Siempre calmado, mantente como lo que serás, Alfred"_

Eso le había dicho su padre mientras le formaba como mayordomo de la familia Wayne. Nunca quiso serlo, él quería ser actor, ir de teatro en teatro y representar historias para todo el mundo. Pero todo aquello se desvaneció en cuanto se alistó en el servicio militar inglés, huyendo de la vida del mayordomo a la que toda su familia estaba ligada desde hacía décadas. Pero él no. Él no sería otro perro más de familias ricas que mueve la cola sumiso. Después de una fuerte discusión cogió sus cosas y se marchó. Ni siquiera volvió la vista atrás, lo tenía muy decidido. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, Alfred Pennyworth acabaría siendo un perro más. Un can que obedecería cualquier orden por el bien de la corona inglesa. Sin preguntas. Sin reproches. Solo obedece. Coacciona. Dispara. Avanza. Cumple el objetivo y serás recompensado. Sé un perro de guerra y tendrás tu premio. Y él lo recibió. Abandonó el campo de batalla para ser espía. Una buena recompensa para alguien a quien nunca le tembló el pulso al disparar, alguien que miraba los ojos de sus víctimas sin pestañear antes de quitarles la vida. Podría decirse, de algún modo, que por suerte todo aquello tuvo un fin. Una llamada de su padre, después de tantos años, pidiéndole que volviera. Estaba enfermo, podrían quedarle pocos meses y no quería irse con la preocupación de dejar a la familia Wayne sin nadie que les cuidara.

-Me parecía raro, que después de años, quisieras verme tan de repente- contestó Alfred fríamente a través del teléfono- ¿No te da vergüenza llamarme sólo para eso?

-Alfred...por favor...-La respiración de su padre era entrecortada y parecía costarle trabajo hacerlo- Solo... solo conócelos... es lo...único que... te pido. El señor Thomas... me pregunta siempre por...ti. Hazme este único favor.

El enfado de Alfred crecía, pero intentaba que su padre no lo notase. Una única carta, hace años, para decir que su madre había muerto. Ese fue el único contacto que tuvo con él. Pero los Wayne siempre estaban presentes, incluso en aquella escueta carta. _"Los Wayne te mandan saludos"._

-Los Wayne - escupió con asco- siempre los Wayne.

Pero en el fondo sentía curiosidad por ellos, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Algo bueno tenían que tener después de todo. Solo esperaba que no fueran como los Cobblepot. Recordaba el mal trato dado por estos hacia su abuelo, el único Pennyworth que decidió cambiar de familia y, dado el trato de estos hacia él, el último. Pero el karma llega y todo lo que le hicieron al viejo Pennyworth les fue devuelto perdiendo su fortuna. En la cara de Alfred se dibujó una sonrisa. A todo cerdo le llega su san Martín.

A la semana siguiente decidió volar finalmente hasta Gotham. Al fin y al cabo era su padre, el gustase o no, además tenía que agradecerle a los Wayne el cuidar de su padre, o al menos eso fue lo que este mencionó en aquella triste carta. Estaba nervioso. Qué diría, o mejor dicho, qué le dirían. Cómo lo recibirían. ¿Sabrían lo que él pensaba de todo aquello? ¿De ellos? ¿Su mala relación con su familia? Tantas preguntas le hicieron un nudo muy tenso en la garganta. Miró por la pequeña ventana del avión, la ciudad se veía increíblemente tétrica. Rodeada de humo que salía constantemente de las chimeneas de las fábricas que bordeaban la ciudad. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. Hay lugares que nunca cambiarán.

Tras aterrizar el avión y recoger su escaso equipaje, se dirigió a los taxis que esperaban por los viajeros.

\- A la mansión Wayne, por favor.

El taxista se giró y miró a Alfred de arriba abajo. El pelo castaño se le tornaba canoso y su mirada, aunque dura como el acero, parecía caída. Sin embargo su porte seguía siendo el de un joven caballero inglés, acentuado por un traje de chaqueta negro.

-Usted, no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó finalmente el taxista sin despegar la mirada de él.

-Si se refiere a mi lugar de nacimiento, no, no soy de aquí- Alfred se inclinó un poco hacía delante- Pero mi infancia le pertenece a Gotham. A la mansión Wayne, por favor.

El tono mordaz y la sonrisa sarcástica denotaban que era de esas personas que odiaban repetir las cosas dos veces. El taxista se giró rápidamente con miedo y arrancó el viejo taxi sin hacer más preguntas ni entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él, algo que Alfred agradeció bastante.

20 minutos después se encontraba frente a las puertas de los terrenos de la mansión. Era mucho más grande de lo que él imaginaba. Pagó la carrera y bajó del coche. Dudó unos instantes. Los nervios volvían a hacer mella en él.

\- Venga Alfie, te enfrentas a grupos terroristas y mafiosos ¿pero no eres capaz de cruzar una simple puerta? - se decía así mismo. Respiró hondo y con un último pensamiento de buena suerte caminó hasta la mansión.

El jardín era simplemente espectacular, esculturas de jardinería adornaban el camino junto a dos pequeñas fuentes situadas a cada lado de la enorme casa. Largas hiedras salteadas de flores adornaban las paredes de ladrillo rojo. Pero toda esa exuberancia no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo, estaba acostumbrado. El problema residía dentro de la mansión, con nombres y apellido. Se quedó frente la puerta durante varios minutos. De nuevo todas esas preguntas lo asaltaban de nuevo. Cuando finalmente decidió tocar el timbre, las puertas se abrieron ante él antes de que pudiera estirar el brazo. De dentro de la casa apareció un hombre de casi su misma edad, con el pelo castaño oscuro y alborotado. Iba vestido con un jersey azul marino y unos pantalones de vestir color beige. Parecía nervioso.

\- ¡Ah! Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó atropelladamente- Siento ser tan abrupto pero me pilla en un mal momento, voy al aeropuerto. Por favor sea rápido.

Alfred se quedó estático en el sitio, hasta que la mirada del hombre conectó directamente con la suya, haciéndole recordar para qué estaba allí.

-Soy Alfred Pennyworth -contestó- Recibí una carta...

-¡Ah por fin está aquí! Pase pase - el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar- Menos mal, me ha ahorrado un viaje y eso significa más tiempo. Perdón por no poder haber enviado al chófer a recogerle pero no sabía exactamente cuando vendría. Soy Thomas Wayne, encantado de conocerle por fin.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, Thomas más relajado y Alfred confundido.¿Conocerle por fin? ¿Acaso su padre les había hablado de él mientras le ignoraba por años?

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido. Es un alivio. Tu padre nos ha hablado mucho de ti y ya teníamos ganas de conocerte - le dijo algo más calmado - Si no te importa que vayamos ya al salón, los demás están esperando allí.

Su cara fue un poema, ¿los demás? ¿se puede saber cuanta gente había esperándole? El pensamiento de que esto era un error se hacía más latente en su mente, algo que no pasó por alto a Thomas.

-Me refiero a mi mujer y a tu padre, el pobre no está para andar mucho, por eso he preferido venir yo. Espero no haberte asustado por lo que he dicho antes.

En resto del personal. Genial. Ya daban por hecho de que sería el próximo mayordomo de la familia. Esa idea por alguna razón, no le pareció tan mala idea. Observó con detalle aquel lugar. Cuadros enormes en las paredes, la gran familia Wayne, pensó. Mientras caminaba observaba al señor Wayne. Físicamente no era muy destacable, podría considerarse un hombre bastante normal si no sabías quién era. Por otro lado tenía el porte típico de los hombres de negocios, un caminar seguro y recto. Pero todo eso quedaba atrás si se comparaba con su carisma. Parecía un hombre de sonrisa fácil, alguien a quién le encantaba hablar y estaba abierto a todo el mundo, por ningún lado asomaba esa superioridad de las familias como la suya. Cuando le hablaba le miraba a los ojos, nada de por encima del hombro o con ironía, una mirada alegre aunque nerviosa, seguramente debido a la preocupación por la salud de su mayordomo. Aquella visión que Alfred tenía sobre ellos se iba cayendo a pedazos con cada andar y cada frase que Thomas le decía. Finalmente llegaron al salón, Thomas se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Ha llegado el momento, sinceramente nose decirte quién de los dos está más nervioso por verte, si Martha o tu padre, aunque apostaría a la primera- respiró profundamente y se giró hacia Alfred- entremos.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, el salón era igual de ostentoso que el resto de la casa, pero no fijó su vista en el lugar, sino en quienes allí esperaban. Sentados en uno de los sofás se encontraban la que debía ser Martha Wayne y, al lado de esta, su padre. Se fijó primero en ella, una mujer joven de pelo rubio y de una gran belleza, sus ojos a pesar de no ser muy grandes eran muy brillantes y hermosos, sostenía la mano de su mayordomo y le ayudaba a levantarse. La expresión de Alfred se endureció. Los años no pasaron muy bien para aquel hombre, el tono de su piel era bastante pálido y las arrugas le daban una expresión derretida. Atrás quedó aquel hombre de potente voz y firmeza en el rostro. Aquel hombre con el que discutió y en el que lo último que Alfred vio fue una mirada de decepción antes de cerrar la puerta y olvidarse de él. Hasta ahora. El anciano hizo un gran esfuerzo por intentar enderezarse y fijar la vista en su hijo, una vista cansada por la edad y con un deje de súplica. Sabía a lo que había ido. Alfred volvió la vista a la mujer.

\- Soy Alfred Pennyworth - acto seguido hizo una reverencia.

\- Si, lo se- levantó su vista a ella y esta ensanchó su sonrisa- Soy Martha Wayne, estaba deseando conocerle, su padre nos ha hablado mucho de usted estos últimos años.

 _"Seguro que no le dijo que también me ignoró por todo este tiempo"_. Alfred hacía esfuerzos por morderse la lengua y no soltar algún sarcasmo típico de él. Thomas les instó a sentarse mientras con la mirada le decía a su esposa que saliera del salón juntos. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían cuan importante era un reunión de ese tipo, era mejor dejarles solos y que hablaran de todo lo que llevaban guardando tanto tiempo.

Tras cerrase la puerta el anciano fue el primero en hablar.

-Has cambiado mucho... - dijo pausadamente, la respiración se le volvía dificultosa- aunque es lo que suele hacer la guerra, ¿no?

-Con que has hablado mucho de mi, ¿no?- soltó de repente- También les has dicho que no me has llamado hasta ahora, o eso también se te ha olvidado.

-Alfred, por favor...

\- Tanto rencor simplemente por no querer seguir con...¿esto? ¿No entiendes que no todos queremos lo mismo en nuestra vida? Hay un mundo más allá de la servidumbre, pero para ti todo se reducía a esto y nunca me tuviste en cuenta después de irme. Dame una razón, una sola, para convencerme de quedarme aquí. Para entender porque esta familia es más importante que todo lo demás, porque por más que lo intento, no logro ver nada. ¡¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?!

Después de soltar el arraste que llevaba años dentro de él, se desplomó en el sillón frotándose la sien. Estaba cansado, cansado de su indiferencia, de los años de completa ignorancia hacía su familia y de estos hacia él. Cansado de ver familias que, aún en plena guerra, se apoyaban los unos en los otros mientras que él simplemente por elegir otro camino era tratado como si no existiera, o al menos eso creyó siempre.

De repente notó una mano temblorosa en su hombro, Sin que se diera cuenta, su padre se había levantado a duras penas para luego sentarse al lado de su hijo. Intentó hablar, pero el esfuerzo que había hecho era muy grande y tuvo que tomarse un tiempo hasta poder contestar a las preguntas de su hijo. Cuando su respiración se estabilizó un poco, levantó la mirada hacia Alfred, una sonrisa cansada asomaba en su rostro. Después de años, volvía a ver esa sonrisa.

\- Ellos... todo este tiempo me instaron a... a ir a verte, a buscarte. Intenté esconderlo, pero al señor Wayne no se le escapa una - rió con desgana- Tenía miedo, de que no quisieras saber nada de mi... lo único que me quedaba era relatar los años vividos juntos. Tu madre nunca perdono...que te fueras así y que, yo, no hiciera nada para- respiró profundo- impedirlo. Y a tu pregunta de, que tienen ellos que tú no... es confianza. Confían demasiado en todos y, no ven maldad alguna... Por lo que, necesitan a alguien que, sepa cuidar de ellos. Y quién mejor que, un ex-marine, un ex-espía...pero sobre todo...un Pennyworth como tú. Además, sé que tú... anhelas una verdadera familia y quien mejor...que ellos para dártela...

Aquello último descolocó a su hijo. A pesar de la distancia, de los años sin verse y sin comunicarse, recodaba que era lo que más quería en el mundo. Debido al trabajo de los Pennyworth rara vez estaban juntos, rara vez coincidían dos familiares en alguna reunión y eso era algo que siempre tuvo clavado como una espina.

Una familia para Alfred Pennyworth, ¿ podría ser posible?


End file.
